EL SECUESTRO DE JEFF
by Eliburton-97
Summary: Todo fan de los creepypastas ha escuchado el rumor de la muerte de Jeff the Killer el 31 de diciembre de 2013. Muchos dicen que es mentira, y otros que es verdad que Jeffrey Woods ha desaparecido para siempre. Esto cuenta desde el punto de vista de este psicópata su primer enfrentamiento con la muerte.
1. Prólogo

**Holaa a todos! Hoy vengo con un nuevo fic (será corto pero intenso, así que merecerá la pena leerlo) cuyo protagonista es cierto asesino psicópata de los famosos creepypastas. Disfruten del prólogo.**

* * *

**EL SECUESTRO DE JEFF**

**Prólogo**

Se ha rumoreado muchas veces sobre que mi muerte sería el 31 de diciembre de 2013, aunque nadie sabía cómo ni por qué tenía que perder mi vida. Pero, al igual que la profecía de los mayas que decía que el fin del mundo era a finales de 2012 porque su calendario acababa ahí (yo digo que esos tipos eran unos vagos y que se inventaron esa excusa); ese rumor no se cumplió ya que yo sigo vivo y coleando, yendo por ahí para mandar a dormir a todo el que se me cruce. Al fin y al cabo es lo que sé hacer en esta vida.

Supongo que tendréis curiosidad en saber quién os está hablando, ¿verdad? Bien, voy a daros unas cuantas pistas: tengo una amplia y cautivadora sonrisa, un pelo largo y oscuro, unos ojos azules muy despiertos, llevo siempre una sudadera blanca con capucha, tengo la mayoría de edad y no tengo ninguna estabilidad mental, ya que es la locura la que predomina en mi cabeza. ¡Sí, amigos, soy Jeff the Killer, el mejor asesino psicópata que ha existido en los últimos tiempos! Y desde que me convertí en lo que soy muchas personas han probado el filo de mi cuchillo, justo tras oír mi famosa frase: "Go to sleep".

Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí... ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Esta historia va sobre mí, MUAHAHAHAHAH! Aunque más bien va sobre cómo estuvieron a punto de quitarme la vida (cosa que es imposible). Será mejor que empiece desde el principio.

* * *

**Qué tal este comienzo? Si quieren pueden dejar una review (las responderé en el próximo capítulo)para hablarme de vuestra primera impresión. Nos vemos en el primer capítulo! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Qué tal estamos? Hoy traigo el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Todo comenzó la noche del 30 de diciembre de 2013. Yo estaba en una casa abandonada echando una partida al Call of Duty en una Xbox que yo había cogido "como recuerdo" de un asesinato que cometí unos cuantos días atrás, además de una buena tele que Eyeless Jack robó por mí en una tienda a cambio de los riñones, los pulmones y el corazón de mi última víctima. Total, el caníbal ciego y mudo que a veces me mira como si yo fuera un pollo asado (y es lo más incómodo del mundo) es él.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, yo estaba volando cabezas de zombis tranquilamente cuando recibí un Whatsapp de Slenderman (no es que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero tampoco andábamos peleándonos a muerte). Resulta que él había encontrado más dibujos que habían hecho fans míos, por lo visto. No sé cómo la gente supo de mi existencia, y lo que más me extraña es que alguien me admire. Quizá esté de moda eso del "chico malo y rebelde". Al fin y al cabo, yo estaba dentro de ese grupo.

Abrí las imágenes y, tras verlas, las dividí en dos categorías: los trabajos realmente buenos (vamos, los que me representan como el psicópata siempre cubierto de sangre que soy) y los que no servían ni para papel higiénico (los que me hacen demasiado gay, aunque he de reconocer que no eran malos dibujos).

Pero eso no era lo peor porque más tarde recibí una captura de pantalla de los típicos blogs de "pregunta a fulanito de tal", y esta vez la víctima de las preguntas era yo, o sea, algún bloguero que hacía dibujitos míos (muy simpáticos, hay que reconocerlo) respondiendo esas preguntas. Me entraron ganas de cortarle el cuello a la persona que escribió, y son palabras textuales: "Hola, Jeff :-) te violaré mientras duermes".

-¡¿Qué coño le está pasando a esta gente?! -terminé exclamando, furioso- ¡Soy un asesino psicópata sin escrúpulos, no un icono sexual, joder! -suspiré antes de añadir- Menos mal que el administrador del blog está de mi parte. ¿Y qué es eso de "haz yaoi con Slendy"? Pimero, no soy gay; y segundo, Slenderman tampoco. Ahí lo dejo.

Tras responder a Slendy con todo el cabreo del mundo volví con el Call of Duty, solo que me imaginaba que los zombis eran esas fangirls acosadoras.

-Así que pretenden violarme si me ven, ¿verdad? Pues estoy completamente seguro de que cambiarán de opinión cuando mi cuchillo rebane sus cuellos.

Entonces empezó a sonar la canción de Skrillex "Kill everybody", que es mi preferida porque estuvo hecha para mí, sobre todo esa frase que dice: "I want to kill everybody in the world". Me quedé unos segundos disfrutando de esa música de batidora hasta que me di cuenta de que era mi móvil. Casi me abalanzo sobre él para cogerlo, pero cuando lo descolgué se había cortado.

-Oh, mierda. ¿Seré idiota? -me encogí de hombros y añadí- Bueno, seguro que me llamará de nuevo.

Seguí jugando mientras esperaba a que volviera a sonar el móvil cuando la pantalla del televisor empezó a hacer cosas raras. Lo primero que pensé fue en Slenderman, pero recordé que estaba en la otra punta del mundo, por los bosques de Rusia o algo así, por lo que descarté esa posibilidad.

Me acerqué a la pantalla de la televisión para ver qué le pasaba cuando escuché una voz siniestra que me hablaba desde la tele:

-Jeff...

Me extrañé muchísimo de aquel momento Poltergeist, así que me puse enfrente de la pantalla. Ahora me arrepiento de ello porque, sin avisar, de la pantalla de la tele salió Ben Drowned . Para quien no lo sepa, es un niño vestido de Link, el de Zelda, que vive en un cartucho maldito de un juego de The Legend of Zelda, algo como "La máscara de Majora".

Por culpa suya y del cacho susto que me dio pegué un grito y tropecé hasta caerme de culo, quedándome sentado en el suelo.

-¡Dios, Ben! ¡A ver si aprendemos a entrar por las puertas! ¡Casi me provocas un infarto!

-Perdón, Jeff. Tenía que hacer esto porque no me contestaban al móvil.

-Ah, que eras tú...

-Te entretuviste con el tono otra vez, ¿verdad?

Asentí, con una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo sabía. Tienes que cambiar la música del móvil.

-¡Ni de coña, Ben! Pero vayamos al motivo por el que interrumpes mi racha de zombis muertos. -me crucé de piernas y brazos- Más vale que sea importante.

-Has acertado en el blanco, Jeff, porque esto que te voy a decir es muy importante y vital para ti. He recibido rumores de Ticci Toby y de Sally.

-¿Rumores?

-Según ellos hay alguien que planea acabar con tu vida.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, hasta que, de repente, sin poder aguantarme, solté una risotada que no le gustó nada a Ben.

-¡Jeff, acabo de decirte que podrías morir en cualquier momento, ¿y tú te ríes?!

-¿Sabes qué acabas de decir, Ben? ¡Nadie es tan estúpido como para matarme! ¡Y si alguien lo intentase lo mataría yo primero!

-Esto es muy serio, Jeff. Yo que tú tendría cuidado.

-¡Venga, que no eres mi madre! ¡Estoy seguro de que nadie me va a tocar ni un pelo!

-Como tú quieras, Jeff. Yo te lo advertí.

Ben desapareció, dejándome la tele y la consola apagados.

-Mientras no se haya cargado la Xbox...

Tras unos segundos en los que no supe si quedarme o salir a matar gente me levanté del suelo y terminé diciendo:

-Ñe, me voy a dar una vuelta a ver a quién mando a dormir hoy para matar el tiempo (nunca mejor dicho) y para descansar un poco la vista. Demasiado tiempo delante de la consola no es bueno para la salud. Además, hay que hacer un poco de ejercicio, ¿no?

Cogí mi cuchillo, me puse la sudadera sobre mi camiseta negra, me subí la capucha sobre la cabeza y me fui a la calle. Lo de la capucha era simplemente un elemento de discreción. No iba a ser tan idiota como para que nadie me vea la cara.

A esas horas de la noche las calles estaban abarrotadas. "Mejor para mí", pensé mientras sonreía y buscaba a mi próxima víctima. Lo bueno de ser un psicópata es que no te da remordimientos cuando hundes tu cuchillo en la carne de tu víctima mientras sientes la sangre caliente salpicando tu cara y tu ropa y los latidos del corazón de esa persona se van apagando hasta que no queda nada más que silencio y un cadáver con los ojos abiertos por el terror y una mueca de sufrimiento. Tras morir, la mano que utilizó para agarrarte y tratar de defenderse en vano reduce su fuerza hasta que se desploma en el suelo, encharcado del líquido escarlata que se vuelve brillante con la luz de las farolas. Si supierais lo bien que me sentí tras convertirme en lo que soy... Siempre he sido alguien tímido o reprimido, pero desde que la locura ha ocupado gran parte de mi mente y soy un asesino, puedo hacer lo que quiero sin miedo a nada. Digamos que, a partir de que se me quemó la cara, me liberé.

No había estado mucho tiempo en mi paseo cuando localicé a mi objetivo. Aunque estaba dándome la espalda, tuve el presentimiento de que conocía a ese tipo del gorro de lana y la bufanda a rayas. De todos modos, y sin importarme mucho esa sensación, lo seguí hasta un callejón, donde se detuvo. Imbécil. Acentué mi sonrisa y empecé a reír por lo bajo mientras sacaba mi cuchillo antes de acercarme a mi víctima, desarmada y sola, sin que nadie pueda defenderla. Entonces pregunté, mientras jugueteaba con mi arma pasándomela de una mano a otra:

-¿Sabes que acabas de meterte en un callejón sin salida? ¿Literalmente?

La persona que estaba delante de mí habló con una seriedad que me sorprendió, como si aquel desconocido no se diera cuenta de la grave situación a la que se enfrentaba:

-A ver si lo adivino: vas a acercarte a mí con ese cuchillo y antes de matarme dirás "Go to sleep", ¿cierto?

-Vaya, ¿eres adivino o algo? Me sorprende tu capacidad para predecir el futuro.

-No, Jeff. Lo sé porque lo sufrí yo mismo.

El tipo se dio la vuelta y se quitó el gorro. Justo entonces me di cuenta de quién era. Reconocería esos ojos verdes, en aquel momento con un brillo de rabia, y ese pelo castaño en cualquier lugar. Aunque esa barba de dos días y la gran cantidad de cicatrices en su cara y en las comisuras de los labios me dejaron un poco confundido.

-¿Liu?

-Vaya, veo que me acabas de reconocer después de tanto tiempo. Te veo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Espera... si no tienes párpados.

-Si te soy sincero, sí que estoy sorprendido. ¡Cómo has cambiado, tío! Pero creí que habías muerto. De hecho, fui yo mismo quien te apuñaló.

-No debiste cantar victoria porque sobreviví de milagro. Me sometí a muchos trasplantes y me recuperé de todas ellas a pesar del intenso e insufrible dolor.

-No sé si alegrarme por verte bien o frustrarme por no haberte rematado, ¡pero estás estupendo! -me puse las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Y qué hay de tu vida después de esos dolorosos trasplantes? A mí no me preguntes, ya sabes la respuesta.

Mi hermano mantuvo la seriedad (¿es que se ha olvidado sonreír después de este tiempo?).

-Mientras me recuperaba conocí a una enfermera, Susan...

-¿Era guapa o algo?

-La mujer más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida. Cuando salí del hospital decidimos salir juntos...

-¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¡Mi hermano con novia! ¿Y qué tal fue?

-Lo mejor que había pasado en mi vida. Le hablé de ti y de cuando mataste a nuestros padres y casi acabas conmigo...

-¡Oye, que así quedo como un mal cuñado!

-Un año después de conocernos le pedí matrimonio...

-Peero cortó contigo.

-Murió, Jeff. Un bastardo la hirió de muerte.

-Omm...

-No sabes qué decir, ¿verdad?

-Esto... -¿Liu era vidente o qué?

-Acabé matando al asesino de mi Susan, además de muchos criminales y otras personas.

-Eso está mucho mejor. Usas parte de tu potencial asesino para una causa justa. No es mi estilo, pero me vale.

-Según conocí a Susan -¿es que no me hacía caso o qué?- volvimos al que había sido mi hogar...donde mataste a nuestros padres...

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y, con toda la rabia que pudo sacar, me gritó:

-¡Por culpa de lo que nos hiciste y del desastre que dejaste ahí me volví loco, Jeff! ¡Ha habido momentos en los que sufrí lo imposible porque tenía el impulso de querer matar a Susan! ¡Por tu culpa me he vuelto un asesino desquiciado!

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero sacó una navaja. Pensé que era una broma, así que sonreí mientras pensaba: "¿Con ese juguetito pretende hacerme algo? Me da que no tenía presupuesto para nada mejor".

-Has arruinado mi vida. -añadió Liu, con la voz profunda y manchada de odio- Y vas a pagar muy caro por ello.

Tiré mi cuchillo antes de abrir un poco los brazos, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Inténtalo si te atreves. Te puedo dar la oportunidad de irte si no quieres salir mal parado.

-No me voy a arrepentir de matarte. De hecho, disfrutaré con ello.

Entonces me acordé de los rumores de los que me había hablado Ben Drowned sobre un posible asesino que acabaría con mi vida. ¿Mi propio hermano iba a matarme? El mundo es un pañuelo, y comprendo que él pueda vengarse. Pero no esa noche. Todos morimos, a veces el destino elige cómo; otras, son personas ajenas a nosotros (como los asesinatos); y el resto lo decidimos nosotros. Y en ese momento decidí no morir. Soy muy joven y tengo mucha vida por delante.

Liu corrió hacia mí, navaja en mano, mientras gritaba de rabia y odio, para clavarme el arma. Yo fui más rápido que él y le agarré el brazo que empuñaba el arma antes de retorcerlo, haciendo crujir sus huesos, para volver la hoja en su contra, apoyando el filo en su cuello. Liu se quejó y apretó los dientes a causa del dolor:

-Podría matarte ahora mismo, hermanito. Pero, como ya te has convertido en alguien igual que yo, te dejaré en paz.

-¡Jamás seré como tú, Jeff!

Solté a mi hermano y me quedé con la navaja. Entonces recogí el cuchillo del suelo, lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi sudadera y le di la espalda a Liu para marcharme y buscar otra víctima.

-Ya lo eres. Desde que has perdido la cabeza y has empezado a matar sin compasión te has vuelto idéntico a mí. Acéptalo, Liu, eres un asesino psicópata que mata sin escrúpulos. Y como ya estamos en paz, ya que has decidido ser un asesino como yo, he perdido mi interés en matarte.

-¡Cobarde! ¡¿Por qué no vienes aquí y acabas lo que empezaste?!

Sonreí antes de volverme hacia Liu mientras la lanzaba la navaja, que solo le hizo un corte en la mejilla y le cortó unos cuantos cabellos.

-Ya lo has hecho tú solo. Adiós, Liu. -me di la vuelta y me despedí con la mano- ¡Pasa una buena noche, que yo sigo con lo mío!

Mi hermano murmuró algo que no pude entender y un objeto metálico cayó junto a mis pies. Volví la vista al suelo y vi una especie de lata de la que empezó a salir un extraño gas que me rodeó enseguida. Pronto mis ojos empezaron a escocerme (¡¿por qué tuve que quemarme los párpados?!) y me los tapé con las manos mientras exclamaba de dolor por culpa de la terrible quemazón:

-¡Gas lacrimógeno! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Me queman!

Y es no era todo: el gas tenía somnífero incluido porque empecé a quedarme inconsciente (sí, puedes quedarte dormido con los ojos abiertos). Con los ojos llorosos y luchando por mantenerme en pie volví la vista hacia mi hermano, quien se había tapado la boca y la nariz con su bufanda y se había protegido los ojos con unas gafas. Fue lo último que vi antes de que alguien me agarrase por detrás y me pusiera una venda en los ojos, justo cuando todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡Fin del primer cap de este fic! Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen una review, que quiero saber vuestra opinión. Todas las reviews de este cap las contestaré en el próximo. Hasta el próximo cap! :3 3**

**ChyntiaHalloween9: Me alegro de que te guste mucho. Es lo que aprecio de los que me leen :)**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: ¡Es que últimamente me estoy aficionando a los creepypastas, y Jeff es mi favorito! Tenía ganas de hacer algo. Y aquí está el resultado :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! ¿Cómo estamos? Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que tiene como protagonista a nuestro psicópata favorito! Espero que lo disfruten! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando desperté me sentía mareado y desorientado. No sabía a dónde me habían llevado. Lo último que recordaba era mi encuentro con Liu y el gas lacrimógeno que me había dejado inconsciente. Aún tenía la venda en los ojos cuando escuché una voz desconocida, pero que parecía pertenecer a alguien mayor.

-Buen trabajo, señor Woods. Si no hubiera sido por usted nunca habríamos cogido a su hermano.

Nadie contestó, pero deduje que era mi hermano quien recibía esos cumplidos.

-Ya podemos quitarle la venda.

Escuché que alguien se ponía a mi lado y me quitaba lo que me tapaba los ojos. Cuando volví a ver la luz eché un vistazo a mi alrededor: estaba sentado en el suelo dentro de una celda metálica con unos ventanucos a ambos lados y que tenía una intensa luz en el techo. A mi lado estaba un guardia de seguridad que parecía un gorila de lo grande que era, y tenía una cara de pocos amigos que me hizo reír:

-¿Qué te pasa, es que anoche no dormiste bien?

La única respuesta que me dio ese tipo fue una fuerte patada en el estómago que me tumbó en el suelo. A pesar del dolor no perdí la sonrisa y añadí:

-Veo que no.

Intenté mover los brazos para atacar a aquel mastodonte pero no pude. Dirigí la vista hacia mi torso y vi que llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza. Y muy apretada, por cierto.

-Veo que has espabilado enseguida.

Cuando giré mi cabeza lo que pude hasta la procedencia de aquella voz vi a mi hermano junto a un hombre de entre cincuenta y sesenta años con bata de médico, gafas redondas tipo John Lennon y las manos tras la espalda. Lo mejor de ese tipo era que todo el pelo de su cabeza se había ido hacia su barba blanca.

-Permíteme que me presente. -dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad- Soy el doctor Henry Jones.

-Encantado. -respondí, sentándome como pude y cruzando las piernas- Te estrecharía la mano, pero las tengo ocupadas. Ya que estamos con las presentaciones...

-Sé quién es usted. -¿arrogancia? ¿DÓONDE?- Jeffrey Woods. O debería decir... Jeff the Killer.

-El mismo, Doc. ¿Puedo llamarle Doc.? Es que siempre he querido hacerlo. Una pregunta, bueno, dos: ¿dónde estoy y qué hago aquí?

-Eso no es asunto suyo.

-Ya. ¿Y eso de "doctor" de qué va? ¿Es de adorno o has estudiado algo?

Al parecer mi comentario no gustó mucho al calvito porque trató en vano de disimular una mueca de disgusto. Luego eché un rápido vistazo a Liu y vi que, mientras su rostro parecía serio, sus ojos delataban que estaba disfrutando un poco con mi conversación con el doctor.

El mastodonte que había pasado las oposiciones para guardia de seguridad exclamó:

-¡Muestra más respeto por el doctor!

Amenazó con darme otra patada, pero el tal Henry lo detuvo:

-Deberíamos dejar un rato en paz a nuestro nuevo invitado.

-Bueno, si tratas a tus invitados poniéndoles camisas de fuerza... Y no has respondido a mi pregunta. Es qué tengo curiosidad por saber qué doctorado tiene usted, señor Henry Jones -esto último lo dije con sorna.

-Bueno, ya que estás interesado, -tuve que disimular una mueca de disgusto. ¡Dios, que alguien le dé el récord Guinness de la soberbia!- yo me dedicaba a experimentar con humanos hace unos cuarenta años. Como mis superiores decían que mis proyectos eran poco ortodoxos...

-O sea, que te consideraban un científico loco...

-Exacto. Me despidieron y me prohibieron volver a trabajar para la ciencia. Hace unos 10 años decidí vengarme y creé el experimento 84-B.

-No entiendo ni papa.

-He oído que conoces a Slenderman.

-Bueno, no es que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo pero nos caemos bien.

-Pues antes de que Slenderman se convirtiese en lo que es hoy era un joven con los sueños rotos y las esperanzas marchitas. Intentó quitarse la vida, pero yo le ofrecí otra mejor.

Cuando aceptó le llevé aquí. Por poco se echa atrás, pero no tenía opción para escapar porque lo sedé y lo metí en una cámara para comenzar el experimento. Lo que mucha gente vio como un fracaso yo lo vi como un éxito rotundo. Gracias a mi nueva creación podría vengarme de quienes me despidieron. Como se borró del cerebro de la criatura la memoria de su vida anterior me fue más fácil usarlo para acabar con mis enemigos.

La poca cordura que me quedaba habló por sí sola:

-O sea, que transformaste a una persona inocente en un monstruo que siguiera tus órdenes. ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto?

-Por culpa de tu amistad con Slenderman él se ha vuelto un "gigante bueno" que ahora se refugia en los bosques, sin hacer daño a nadie.

-Corrijo... no es del todo un santo, sino que se dedica a asustar a quienes le tocan las narices, si tuviese nariz. Conmigo casi funciona...

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente! Necesito un asesino despiadado que siga mis órdenes. Y aquí entras tú...

-Lo siento, pero yo trabajo solo. Nadie me da órdenes salvo yo mismo.

-No me refería a eso. Te he encerrado aquí porque voy a borrarte del mapa y así atraer a Slenderman. Cierto es que intentará matarme, pero yo puedo subordinarlo de manera que vuelva a seguir mis mandatos.

-Y luego el loco soy yo. Vamos, que esto lo haces por puro egoísmo.

-Todos somos egoístas a veces. -el viejo sonrió como un villano de película Disney- Disfruta de tu último día de vida, Jeffrey Woods.

Por un momento vi en los ojos de Liu una chispa de compasión, pero pronto apartó la vista y comprendí que había dejado de confiar en mí.

-En cuanto a usted, Liu Woods, debería darte tu recompensa... pero veo que sabe demasiado. Guardia, enciérrelo.

El gorila cogió de los brazos a mi hermano, quien exclamó, furioso:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Teníamos un trato!

-Usted lo ha dicho, "teníamos".

El señor guardia lanzó a Liu hacia el interior de una celda que había enfrento de la mía.

-Yo tengo que irme. -dijo el viejales antes de dirigirse al mastodonte- Mantén guardia. Y vigila sobre todo al psicópata.

Se cerró la puerta de mi celda, que también tenía un pequeño ventanuco, y el guardia se quedó delante. Lo único que pude hacer fue apoyar mi espalda contra la pared de la celda y esconder mi cara entre mis rodillas antes de ponerme a pensar. Aquella fue la primera vez que me dediqué a encerrarme en mí mismo. Nunca me habían atrapado de aquella manera ni me había sentido tan solo como en aquel momento. Quizá lo poco que me quedaba de cordura me demostró que hasta yo podría ser débil. Y le doy la razón. Recordé las palabras de Liu en el callejón: "Has arruinado mi vida. Y vas a pagar muy caro por ello". Mi hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo: si no le hubiera apuñalado como hice yo no estaría encerrado allí dentro. Digamos que estaba pagando por mi crimen. Una lágrima de arrepentimiento, algo que nunca había sentido, recorrió mi cara quemada y pensé con el poco pensamiento racional que tenía, que aquel momento no era para llorar, sino para escapar de allí y arreglar lo que yo había provocado desde que apuñalé a Liu.

Hablando de mi hermano, fue él quien me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando escupió unas palabras dirigidas hacia el científico loco:

-Será hijo de puta...

Eso me animó un poco y decidí contestar con una risotada:

-¡Y luego el maleducado era yo!

-Cállate, ¿quieres? Si no fuese por tu culpa ahora mismo yo no estaría aquí encerrado.

-Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo, Liu. Y lo reconozco.

A mi hermano le sorprendió aquella frase dicha por mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que me hiciste?

-En cierto sentido.

-Esto tengo que grabarlo.

-¡Acaba de volver mi querido hermano! Pero las disculpas te las debo después. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes que...

-Es imposible salir de aquí, Jeff.

Esa voz me resultó muy familiar. Como venía desde mi izquierda me levanté como pude y me dirigí al ventanuco de aquel lado, donde se veía el interior de otra celda. En una esquina pude distinguir un bulto encogido. Cuando reconocí la sudadera gris y las gafas de motociclista amarillas me di cuenta de quién era aquel prisionero.

-¿Ticci Toby? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Nos capturaron cuando nos enteramos de los rumores sobre tu posible asesinato. He intentado escapar pero no se puede. Pero eso no es todo, lo peor es que, a cada rato, recuerdo la horrible visión de mi hermana en el accidente.

La hermana de Ticci Toby murió en un accidente de coche y, cada vez que cierra los ojos, él ve a su hermana muerta llena de cristales atravesando su cuerpo y ensangrentada. Y eso le atormentaba mucho, como a mí me atormenta a veces el recuerdo de mis autolesiones, un dolor insoportable que me viene cada vez que duermo (uso antifaz) y veo la noche en la que mi locura alcanzó su máximo grado.

-Espera... -dije, preocupado por el pobre Toby- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nos"? ¿Había alguien más contigo?

Escuché unos llantos infantiles y pensé en lo peor. Me acerqué al otro ventanuco y desde allí vi a Sally, llorando desconsolada. Apreté los dientes mientras pensaba, enfurecido, en aquel maldito científico loco. Traté de consolar a la pobre niña hablándole con tranquilidad:

-Sally, confía en mí. Saldremos de esta como sea. Te lo prometo.

Ella dejó de llorar y me miró con esos ojitos tan monos (es que Sally es mi debilidad, ¡es la cosa más mona que he visto en mi vida!) y, entre gemidos, me dijo:

-¿Me lo prometes en serio?

Puse mi mejor sonrisa (algo que asusta mucho pero que a ella le agrada) y asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se animaba un poco.

**POV Liu**

No podía creerme que aquel cabrón de Henry Jones me encerrase cuando tenía un trato con él. Me prometió que me daría una gran suma de dinero si le ayudaba a coger a Jeff. Pero veo que el odio por mi hermano y el deseo de librarme de él me cegaron.

Creí que él no era más que un asesino psicópata sin piedad, pero al ver en sus ojos a un animal indefenso algo me dijo que todavía conservaba algo de humanidad. Y cuando me dijo que se arrepentía de lo que me había hecho, me sentí culpable de haber traicionado a mi hermano. Vi que su cordura no había desaparecido del todo cuando trató de consolar a la tal Sally con aquella tranquilidad en su voz. Quizá había pensado mal de Jeff al fin y al cabo durante estos años. Él no había matado a mi Susan, así que no podía echarle toda la culpa a él.

Mientras estaba encerrado y soltando insultos en voz baja al maldito bastardo que me había engañado, escuché unos ruidos extraños en una celda que estaba junto a la mía. Eché un vistazo al ventanuco, pero no vi a nadie hasta que, de repente, una cabeza calva y grisácea de ojos brillantes apareciese de forma repentina, asustándome. Yo pegué un grito y me hice hacia atrás, mientras la extraña criatura me miraba son curiosidad, antes de colar una mano por el agujero de la pared. Tenía unas garras larguísimas que empezó a agitar lentamente, como pidiendo ayuda. Entonces escuché una risotada de Jeff.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, Liu? -preguntó, divertido- Parecías una niña gritando.

-¡Tú también te pondrías así si un bicho gris y calvo con las uñas enormes te asustase! -exclamé.

-No te preocupes por él. Es The Rake. Puede parecer alguien malvado, pero es como un perrito. Lo que no sé es por qué lo encerraron aquí. Pero eso no importa porque vamos a salir de aquí.

-¿Y cómo vas a escapar, listo?

-La pasma me ha cogido varias veces pero pude liberarme perfectamente de esas pulseras que llaman esposas. La camisa de fuerza no me será problema.

**POV Jeff**

-¡Eh, tú, gorila!

Eso sirvió para que el personaje que vigilaba la puerta se diese la vuelta y me mirase.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, hablar contigo.

-¿No has hablado lo suficiente con tus amigos?

-Ya, pero quiero conocer a mi verdugo. Es mi última voluntad.

Mientras hablábamos busqué una forma sutil de liberarme de la camisa de fuerza. Tras agitar un poco los brazos fingiendo incomodidad logré aflojar un poco la camisa, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la celda.

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que contestes sinceramente: ¿qué harás cuando me quite esta camisa de fuerza?

-Pues nada porque eso no va a suceder.

Agaché la cabeza y reí por lo bajo mientras dejaba que mi psicopatía me invadiese y la camisa de fuerza se aflojase del todo.

-¿Estás seguro?

Liberé del todo mis brazos, dejándolos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y miré fijamente al guardia con el pelo tapándome un ojo y sonriendo como el loco que yo era. Eso surtió efecto porque en los ojos de mi carcelero se reflejó el terror en estado puro.

-No te esperabas esto, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que un muro con un agujero va a detenerme? Pues va a ser que no.

Sin que el vigilante tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, saqué los brazos por fuera del ventanuco y, cuando él me dio la espalda, lo empecé a estrangular con la tela sobrante de las mangas de la camisa de fuerza y pegándolo contra la puerta. Acerqué mi cara al ventanuco y susurré:

-Ahora abre la puerta si no quieres morir.

Lo solté antes de que se escuchasen unos sonidos electrónicos. Cuando se abrió la puerta vi al guardia apuntándome con una pistola. A pesar de eso yo me mantuve sereno.

-¿Qué te pasa, ya no eres tan duro o qué?

A pesar de la firmeza de su voz, le delataban su mirada asustada y sus manos temblorosas. Sonreí e incliné la cabeza a un lado mientras decía con burla y acercándome al tipo:

-Una pistolita de juguete no va a asustarme.

-¡Acércate más y te vuelo los sesos!

Detuve mis pasos antes de mirar fijamente a quien apuntaba a mi cabeza con el arma.

-Inténtalo.

Con un rápido movimiento que no vio el guardia, quien disparó en vano, me coloqué detrás de él.

-Sally, tápate los oídos.

-Ya está.

Tras el aviso de la niña agarré el mentón y la frente de mi víctima antes de moverlos bruscamente, partiéndole el cuello con un crujido. El hombre ya muerto se desplomó, con los ojos todavía abiertos. Como el oído es lo último que funciona cuando alguien muere, me agaché junto al cadáver y le susurré al oído:

-Nunca subestimes a un psicópata.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba este capítulo. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Recuerden dejar una review, que quiero saber la opinión de los comentarios se responderán en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias y hasta el próximo cap!**

**ChyntiaHalloween9: Me alegro que te guste y sí, he buscado que sea intenso :)**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Sí, te dejo en ascuas porque es mi manera de escribir :). Y hago esas referencias a los creepypastas porque, sinceramente, soy famn de todos ellos y, si quieres hacer un fic sobre creepypastas, tienes que conocerlos bien. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevooo! Aquí traigo recién salido del horno un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Disfruten mucho!**

* * *

**Capítulo**** 3**

-Vale, Jeff, -dijo Liu- estuvo muy bien el numerito ese tan improvisado de matar al guardia. ¡¿Pero quieres sacarnos de aquí?!

-Ten un poco de paciencia, hermanito. Primero tengo que saber cómo abrir las celdas, ¿no? Y otra cosa... ese "numerito" del que hablas... no estaba improvisado.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor hasta que vi, junto a la celda de Sally, un pequeño panel luminoso. Cuando acerqué mi rostro a él para averiguar cómo se activaba, en una pantalla se vio: "Escáner ocular erróneo. Inténtelo de nuevo".

-Vaya, creo que necesitaremos los ojitos de nuestro amigo muerto.

Cogí como pude el cadáver y lo arrastré hasta el panel. Este se puso en verde y en la misma pantalla se leyó: "Acceso concedido". Se abrió la puerta y Sally pudo salir por su propio pie.

-Gracias, Jeff. -dijo con su voz tan delicada.

-No hay de qué, preciosa. Ahora ayúdame con el resto.

Hicimos lo mismo para el resto de presos: primero con Ticci Tobby, quien me dio un emotivo abrazo antes de seguir con The Rake, quien estaba contentísimo como si fuera un perro al salir de la perrera. El último fue mi hermano.

-Esto... Jeff, siento haberte echado la culpa de todo. La rabia hacia ti me había cegado.

-No pasa nada, Liu. Todos cometemos errores de los que nos arrepentimos. ¡Menos yo! -al ver la cara de disgusto de mi hermano respondí rápidamente, entre risas- ¡Es coña! ¡Yo también suelo cometer pasos en falsos! Un asesino se forja a base de fallos. Ahora en serio: vosotros tenéis que salir de aquí.

Me miré las mangas de la camisa de fuerza y me di cuenta de que me molestarían si quería acabar con aquel científico loco.

-Oye, Rake, ¿puedes hacer algo con estas mangas? No me cortes las manos, porfa.

Con sus enormes garras Rake recortó las mangas de la camisa hasta dejarlas en un buen tamaño para mí.

-Gracias. Ya estaba empezando a molestarme tanta manga.

Oímos unos pasos rápidos y en poco tiempo aparecieron muchos guardias.

-Mierda. - dije, disgustado- Fijo que oyeron el disparo.

Vi que el reciente cadáver tenía en su cinturón un cuchillo, así que lo cogí y dije:

-Vosotros marchaos. Yo me encargo de estos.

Escuché un disparo y vi cómo uno de los guardias se desplomaba hacia atrás. Cuando giré mi cabeza vi a Liu empuñando la pistola del carcelero a quien yo había matado. Mi hermano me miró y sonrió, seguramente por mi cara de sorpresa.

-Mira, Jeff, no te hagas el héroe, ¿vale? Acabarás mal si lo haces.

-Tomo nota. ¡Menuda puntería la tuya, por cierto!

-Recuerda que yo siempre te conseguía los peluches de las ferias. Otra cosa, sé dónde puede estar el doctor, así que sígueme.

-Vale. ¡Toby, Rake, proteged a Sally y cubridnos mientras vamos a por el doctor Muerte!

-Eso está hecho. -respondió Ticci Toby- Pero hay un problema... me quitaron mis hachas.

-No te preocupes, Toby. Aquí al lado hay una sala donde guardan los objetos confiscados. Esperad un momento.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Liu volvió con las hachas de Ticci Toby en la mano: una de las hachas tenía el mango naranja y la otra era muy vieja. A Toby se le iluminaron los ojos y, cogiendo ambas armas con una mano, con la otra se colocó sus gafas, la capucha de su sudadera y se tapó la boca con un pañuelo de rayas verticales que hacían parecer que se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro del también asesino psicópata tirando a bipolar. Giró las hachas en sus manos y nos dijo:

-Ya podéis iros tranquilamente.

-Cuando acabéis con todos marchaos, ¿vale?. -respondí.

-Dicho y hecho. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, Jeff.

Liu y yo corrimos, dejando atrás a mis amigos, hasta llegar a una especie de despacho, sala de control o como se llame. Cuando llegamos allí tuvimos que escondernos tras una esquina porque la entrada estaba vigilada por dos seguratas.

-Hay que deshacerse de ellos antes de ir a por el doctor. -susurró Liu.

-Vale. Tú silba para atraerlos aquí y así los matamos.

-Hecho... -mi hermano dio un respingo y añadió, molesto, sin elevar la voz- ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que los distraiga?! ¡Ya he tenido bastante con traerte aquí!

-Yo nunca he sabido silbar, Liu. Y lo sabes.

Se me quedó mirando un buen rato antes de suspirar con los ojos cerrados y responder:

-Está bien, Jeff.

Silbó y pronto los guardias vinieron hacia nuestro escondite, donde yo apuñalé a uno mientras que Liu se encargó del otro dándole fuertemente con la culata de la pistola, provocándole la muerte.

-Ahora que tendremos más intimidad, vayamos a por el calvito.

Según dije eso, entramos en el despacho del doctor.

-¡Bueenas, doc.! -saludé- Parece que tu seguridad no es tan buena como te creías.

Henry se levantó de su silla, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo habéis escapado?!

-La única manera en la que puedes retenerme, bola de billar, es con muchas cadenas. Y creo que ni eso podría hacer nada conmigo.

No dijo nada, sino que, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia una salida que había al otro lado de la habitación

-¡Se escapa! -exclamó Liu.

Mientras mi hermano soltaba tacos por lo bajo mientras corríamos hacia aquella vía de escape, yo sonreí al ver al científico corriendo como un cobarde.

-No por mucho tiempo. Dame la pistola.

Liu me dejó el arma y yo disparé a la parte de atrás de la rodilla de Henry, quien gritó de dolor.

-Ya me encargaré de dar el golpe final.

Vi un panel de control con un botón rojo que decía "Pulsar para activar secuencia de autodestrucción". Dejé la pistola encima de una mesa cercana y golpeé el botón con la palma de mi mano. Una fuerte alarma empezó a sonar y un reloj digital que marcaba cinco minutos apareció en la pantalla de aquel panel de control mientras una voz de robot decía: "Secuencia de autodestrucción activada"

-¡¿Estás loco, Jeff?! ¡Esto va a estallar cuando acabe esa cuenta atrás! ¡¿Alguna vez en tu maldita vida piensas en lo que haces...?!

-¡Liu, ¿quieres escucharme por una vez en tu vida?! Tú llévate a Sally y al resto fuera. Yo me encargaré del doctor. Pienso arreglar lo que he provocado al apuñalarte.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro hasta que Liu asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando dijo:

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?.

-Tú tranqui, hombre. Saldré ileso de esta, te lo aseguro. Te guiñaría un ojo pero no tengo párpados.

Mi hermano sonrió y se marchó.

-Bueno, señor Henry Jones. Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que pasa cuando haces enfadar a un asesino psicópata.

**POV Henry Jones**

En todos los pasillos se escucha la fuerte sirena que indica la autodestrucción de todo el edificio. Elegí un buen momento para escapar de ese psicópata de Jeffrey Woods, quien ahora viene a por mí. No lo creo. Lo sé.

La herida de bala de mi rodilla me quema, pero tengo que llegar hasta la salida aunque sea cojeando y con una grave hemorragia. No debo dejar que ese maldito asesino me coja. Fui un necio y un idiota al subestimarlo. Debí acabar con su vida en aquella misma celda cuando tuve la oportunidad. Y ahora estoy corriendo como un cobarde por estos laberínticos y largos pasillos, como una presa herida que intenta huir a toda costa del cazador que la persigue.

Mi corazón viejo late a una velocidad desenfrenada y empiezo a sudar por mi frente y manos. Mi mente se vuelve confusa por culpa del miedo y ya no sé a dónde tengo que ir. Solo corro y corro sin rumbo a pesar del insufrible dolor de mi rodilla. ¡Maldita sea! Me encuentro en una encrucijada. ¿Izquierda o derecha? No sé a dónde ir y si vuelvo sobre mis pasos ese psicópata me va a alcanzar.

Al final voy por la izquierda, pero estoy en un callejón sin salida. Mis palpitaciones aumentan y el estómago se me encoge cuando oigo pasos a mis espaldas. A pesar del miedo, no me queda más remedio que darme la vuelta. Ahí está, Jeffrey Woods, acercándose a mí con la camisa de fuerza destrozada en sus mangas y sujetando un cuchillo en la mano, mientras en el rostro blanco del psicópata se acentúa su sonrisa sangrienta y su mirada de psicópata se clava en la mía. Estoy paralizado. Quiero huir pero mis piernas no me responden. Lo único que me queda es rezar.

-Te creías muy listo al encerrarme en esa celda usando a mi hermano, ¿verdad? -me dice, con una voz sobrecargada de locura- Pues debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de enfrentarte a mí.

A cada palabra que salía de su boca él va acercándose más a mí. Intento retroceder, pero una pared con la que mi espalda choca me lo impide.

-Hay que estar loco para tratar de matarme. -continúa, riéndose de mi cobardía-Y nadie está a la altura de mi locura, ni mucho menos. Y lo peor de todo es que encerraste a varios amigos míos, entre ellos una niña pequeña, solo porque sabían demasiadas cosas. Ellos son como yo, Henry: cuando los provocas, pueden ser unos asesinos tan mortíferos como yo.

Está a unos pocos pasos de mí. No puedo hacer nada más que escuchar sus palabras, pronunciadas de la forma que solo un loco podría hacer.

-Y te equivocaste cuando dijiste que Slenderman volvería a seguir tus órdenes sin rechistar si acababas con mi vida. Lo que pasaría sería justo lo contrario: mi amiguito sin cara aparecería detrás de ti y te clavaría todos sus tentáculos, sacándote el corazón, que sería lo último que verías.

Da los últimos pasos antes de que su cara esté tan cerca de la mía que puedo sentir su respiración llena de serenidad, sorprendiéndome y, a la vez, asustándome su capacidad para mantenerse tranquilo cuando va a asesinar a sus víctimas. Sin quererlo me obligo a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos, que reflejaban la locura en su estado más puro.

-Por favor... -logro balbucear, con la voz temblorosa por el miedo que invadía i cuerpo- ...ten piedad de mí.

-No tuviste piedad con aquel joven inocente que ahora es Slenderman. Si no mostraste compasión con él... Yo tampoco seré compasivo contigo.

Con un rápido movimiento me corta la oreja y no puedo evitar un grito de dolor, antes de apoyar una mano en la zona de la que ahora emana a borbotones el líquido escarlata y caliente. No sé si son imaginaciones mías o está pasando de verdad, pero creo que, cuando veo ahora directamente a los ojos del psicópata, el color de su iris se ha vuelto rojo, y ahora mismo estoy viendo al mismísimo Diablo. No sé si es por el dolor o por la presión, pero comienzo a llorar. Me veo como un niño pequeño delante del monstruo de su armario.

-Tengo la teoría de que, cuando estamos delante de la Muerte, nos mostramos tal y como somos. Y tú no eres más que un cobarde, un egoísta y un arrogante.

Sufro un nuevo corte en la mejilla, esta vez más lento y doloroso como una operación sin anestesia. Intento gritar de nuevo, pero Jeffrey me tapa la boca, ahogando mi voz, y se pone un dedo de la mano que sujeta el cuchillo en sus casi inexistentes labios.

-SHHH. Go... to... sleep.

Noto cómo algo frío pasa rápidamente por mi cuello. En mi torso noto cómo mi propia sangre me cubre de cuello para abajo. Me deslizo por la pared en la que estoy apoyado hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Escucho la risotada diabólica de ese asesino y veo cómo se aleja de mí por el pasillo, lentamente y sin dejar de reír. Y, unos pocos segundos más tarde...oscuridad.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba este capítulo algo corto pero muy emocionante, al fin y al cabo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews (las contestaré en el próximo capítulo). Siento ser una pesada con esto de las reviews, pero es que me gusta mucho saber la opinión de cada uno de ustedes. Lo agradecería mucho. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: A mí me gustan mucho los creepypastas, no quiere decir que yo sea una experta en ellos. Normalmente cuando me gusta algo intento buscar toda la info posible simplemente porque ese algo me gusta :) (por cierto, espero que no se te hayan quemado las habas)**

**Guest: No sé quién eres, pero gracias por tu review. Y si te soy sincera, el creepypasta de sally más que miedo me da penita la pobre niña. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo el último capítulo de este fic de nuestro asesino psicópata favorito! Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Liu**

Solo faltaban veinte segundos antes de la explosión de todo el edificio y Jeff todavía no había salido. Si aquel sitio volaba por los aires no ocasionaría muchos problemas porque estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Eso sí, los bomberos y la policía acudirían de inmediato.

Diez segundos y mi hermano seguía sin aparecer. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, mordiéndome el labio inferior, esperando desesperado. Entonces algo me tiró del abrigo y miré hacia abajo, viendo a la niña pequeña.

-No te pongas nervioso. Jeff estará bien.

Al ver esos grandes ojos verdes tranquilizadores y llenos de inocencia sonreí y logré calmarme un poco.

A los pocos segundos de que Sally hablase el edificio estalló con un gran estruendo, y pronto todo lo que antes era nuestra prisión se había convertido en un montón de ruinas en llamas. Una mala sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo porque no vi a Jeff salir de allí. Entonces una inesperada voz dijo, divertida:

-Los fuegos artificiales de fin de año se han adelantado dos horas por lo menos, ¿no?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Jeff con los brazos cruzados sobre la camisa de fuerza manchada de sangre. No supe qué hacer así que le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro por no llorar al ver que estaba bien.

-¡Oye, eso duele!

-¡Me has tenido muy preocupado, Jeff! ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?!

-No sabía dónde estaba la salida, así que tuve que buscarla corriendo como Speedy González buscando una puerta hasta que encontré una salida de emergencia. Por poco no llego. Y me alegro que te preocupes por mí. -se frotó el hombro- Ahora sé por qué dicen que el amor duele. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes que nadie nos incrimine en esto.

Le dimos la espalda a los restos de la explosión y fuimos andando a la ciudad. Como era de noche nos resultaba más fácil ocultarnos. Yo me quedaba callado con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo mientras mi hermano hablaba con sus amigos poco comunes. Se había puesto a la pequeña Sally sobre sus hombros y, junto con la niña, Ticci Toby y Rake (aún no me fío de ese... bicho calvo), mantenía el optimismo a pesar de lo que habíamos pasado.

-Oye, Jeff. -me atreví a decir- Cuando me encerraron y te vi consolando a Sally me arrepentí de haber pensado en ti como un asesino psicópata sin compasión y desalmado. No recuerdo la última vez que te vi así de amable con alguien.

-Bueno, mi faceta de asesino psicópata no se ha perdido. Lo malo de ser como soy es que ya no puedo convivir con personas medianamente normales por dos cosas: o huyen de mí por mi aspecto o mis instintos asesinos me dominan. Desde que asesiné a nuestros padres y te apuñalé hasta casi matarte he tenido que esconderme del mundo. En un principio me sentía solo, pero luego conocí a Slenderman y comprendí que yo no era el único "bicho extremadamente raro" en el mundo. A partir de ahí conocí, entre muchos otros, a Toby, que tiene serios problemas de bipolaridad, a Rake quien, a pesar de ser una especie de depredador por naturaleza, es un trozo de pan si no lo cabreas; y a esta princesa que llevo sobre mis hombros. -se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído, procurando que Sally no lo oyese- No le preguntes a Sally nada sobre su familia. Su tío abusó de ella antes de asesinarla en un callejón. Ella es como una especie de fantasma - barra - zombi.

Asentí antes de mirar con cierta pena a Sally, quien se reía como la niña pequeña que era, y pensé que lo que me había pasado no era nada en comparación con todo lo horrible que había sufrido esa niña, cuya infancia había sido arruinada por el hijo de puta de su tío. Volví a mirar a la pandilla y sonreí porque, a pesar de ser como eran, parecían muy felices.

-A ver si lo adivino, -dije- sois una especie de familia, ¿verdad?

-Has acertado de lleno, hermanito. Digamos que somos una familia perfecta formada por perfectos imperfectos. Dios, menudo trabalenguas me he montado. Tengo que apuntarlo. Lo que digo es que para Sally, por poner un ejemplo, soy como un hermano mayor. ¿A que sí, preciosa?

-¡Sí! ¡Jeff es el mejor!

-¿Ves? -dijo Jeff entre risas.

Me di cuenta de que mi hermano es feliz siendo como es y con quien esté a gusto. Él había aceptado su nuevo yo, y me tocaba a mí reconocer que no era culpa suya que me convirtiese en un asesino a sangre fría, sino que, desde que había salido del hospital y había salido con Susan, algo despertó en mí que me impulsaba a matar. Pero si Jeff podía controlarlo, yo también podría.

Llegamos a un callejón de la ciudad donde nos paramos. Jeff había dejado a Sally en el suelo y había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Bueno, -dije- creo que aquí nos separamos.

-Por curiosidad -respondió Jeff- ¿dónde podré encontrarte? No sé, lo digo para visitarte algún día y tomar algo. Pero advierto que, si es café o Coca-Cola, lo mancharé todo. -se señaló la boca- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ah, pues... -agaché la cabeza porque, en realidad, deambulaba solo por estos mundos de Dios- Si te soy sincero, Jeff, no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir. El edificio donde vivía aquel doctor era el único sitio donde podía refugiarme de forma decente. Supongo que viviré como un vagabundo el resto de mi vida.

De repente, y como si el cielo supiera mis sentimientos, empezó a llover.

-Vaya, el tiempo ha cambiado de forma radical, ¿no? -intervino Ticci Toby.- Me da que la gente tendrá que recibir el Año Nuevo en sus casas.

-Me acabas de leer el pensamiento. -respondió Jeff.- Será mejor que nos pongamos debajo de algo. ¿Te vienes, Liu? No querrás coger una pulmonía.

-No os preocupéis chicos. Estaré bien. Yo ya me iba.

Me di la vuelta pensando en todos los errores que había cometido. Por primera vez, desde que perdí a Susan, me sentía completamente solo, sin ningún lugar a dónde ir. Y todo por mi estúpido odio hacia mi hermano. Al principio me dediqué a matar a gente que se mostraba feliz porque me hacían recordar de forma dolorosa a mis maravillosos momentos con Susan, pero luego eso perdió la gracia y mi locura se volvió contra mí. No podía dormir porque habían muchas cosas en mi cabeza que me atormentaban. A veces tengo miedo de apreciar a alguien porque las voces de mi cabeza me rogaban que matase a cualquier persona que intentase llevarse bien conmigo. Jeff se había acostumbrado a convivir con su locura y a controlarla, pero yo no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

-Podría vivir contigo, Jeff.

Cuando escuché la dulce voz de Sally me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo digo: ¿qué? -añadió Jeff- ¿De qué hablas, Sally?

-Tú vives solo en esa casa abandonada y demasiado grande para ti, Jeff. ¿No te aburres allí dentro?

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y respondió, con una sonrisa:

-Bueno, la verdad, a veces estoy más aburrido que una ostra tras una larga partida a la Xbox. ¿Por qué no? Ya es hora de arreglar ciertos asuntillos familiares. Y de llenar esa casa, que a veces me da yuyu por las noches.

Me acerqué al toldo donde se había refugiado la pandilla y, sin poder contenerme, me tiré al cuello de Jeff y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por mi cara.

-¡Gracias, Jeff! Por favor, perdóname por haberte vendido al doctor. Por culpa de mi odio hacia ti pensé que si tú desaparecías mi vida sería mucho mejor.

El abrazo cogió por sorpresa a mi hermano, pero pronto se le pasó el asombro y terminó devolviéndome el abrazo.

-No pasa nada. Oye, no recuerdo la última vez que nos dimos un abrazo como este. Y lo echaba un poco de menos, si te soy sincero.

Reí a pesar de las lágrimas y añadí, separándome de Jeff y secándome la cara con la manga de mi abrigo.

-Y acabo de darme cuenta de que eres el único que puedes ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte con qué?

-Con los monstruos de mi cabeza. Desde que fui a nuestra casa después de salir del hospital unas voces empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza, diciéndome que matase. Incluso me ordenaban que acabase con la vida de mi querida Susan. Durante un tiempo decidí asesinar, obedecer las órdenes de aquellas voces, pero en ningún momento toqué a Susan. Cuando ella murió, estallé y dejé que mi locura me dominase. Empecé a matar gente como si no hubiese un mañana hasta que hubo un día en el que me cansé y me olvidé de por qué cometía esos crímenes. Hace tiempo que no mato, Jeff, pero me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo dormir y tengo miedo, Jeff. ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Hasta he cometido intentos de suicidio por librarme de este sufrimiento!

Mi hermano me sujetó los hombros y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Mi visión estaba borrosa debido a las nuevas lágrimas que empañaban mis ojos.

-Escúchame, Liu. Hace tiempo que convivo con esas voces en la cabeza. Yo también estoy loco, pero yo soy quien domina a mis demonios. Voy a ayudarte a controlar y someter a tus monstruos. -esbozó una media sonrisa antes de añadir- ¿Te parece bien?

Asentí mientras logré sonreír a pesar del esfuerzo que me supuso. Jeff puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y exclamó, entre risas:

-¡Así me gusta! Ya que nos estamos reconciliando quiero ver una sonrisa en tu cara. ¡Año nuevo, vida nueva! Por cierto, me gusta eso de las costuras junto a las comisuras de tus labios. Se nota que estás tan loco como yo.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Ticci Toby, Rake y Sally habían desaparecido.

-¿A dónde se han ido todos? -pregunté.

-¡Ah, eso lo hacen siempre que ya han cumplido su parte! Ya estoy acostumbrado. Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos, que esto se llena de gente esta noche de Fin de Año.

* * *

**POV Jeff**

Bueno, y todo esto fue lo que pasó. Al final no acabé muerto, sino que me reconcilié con mi hermano Liu y pude arreglar lo que fastidié al apuñalarlo. Volvemos a tener la misma relación fraternal de antes de que se me fuera la olla. Aunque, como hermanos que somos, también nos peleamos (por ejemplo, cuando pierdo en el Call of Duty me entran ganas de estrangularlo, cosa que se agrava más cuando Liu se ríe de mi cara de cabreo).

Liu ha aprendido a convivir con su locura y ya está más tranquilo. Me costó lo suyo evitar que se cortase las venas y obligarlo a que superase sus depresiones. Creedme, esto es muy serio. Cuando estás loco, los demonios que tienes en tu cabeza te empiezan a confundir e intentan someterte. Puedes elegir dos cosas: suicidarte y acabar con ese sufrimiento o puedes enfrentarte a esos monstruos y demostrarles quién manda. Los que eligen el suicidio no se dan cuenta de que regalan la victoria a quienes crean su locura, mientras que si te encaras, cosa que hice yo en su momento, demuestras que tu mente es solo tuya y de nadie más. Eso sí, te quedarás loco de por vida... aunque tampoco es tan malo. Haces lo que quieres sin tener miedo del qué dirán y no sé vosotros pero a mí, desde que estoy mal de la azotea, hasta matar me parece divertido.

Volviendo a lo de mi supuesta muerte en fin de año, quiero decir una cosa muy importante: si estás leyendo esto y pretendes matarme, piénsalo dos veces porque, por muchas armas que lleves o muchos colegas que traigas contigo o por mucho entrenamiento y esas mierdas que poseas, no vas a poder conmigo. Esquivaré tus armas de fuego antes de que aprietes el gatillo, acabaré con todos tus guardaespaldas, ya sea rebanándoles el cuello o atravesando su corazón con mi cuchillo, y todos tus cálculos para predecir mis movimientos fallarán. Solo te darás cuenta de que estás perdido cuando yo esté detrás de ti, con mi aliento sobre tu nuca y mi cuchillo en tu garganta, antes de que yo diga las últimas palabras que oirás: GO TO SLEEP.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan cambiado de idea si creían que podían atreverse a matar a Jeff the Killer XDD. Dejen sus reviews, porfa, que si eso las contestaré en privado porque no habrá más capítulos de esto :P. Aprecio mucho que ustedes me lean y comenten mis fics 3 3. Les aviso de que dentro de un tiempo no publicaré debido a que me meteré de cabeza en mis estudios, así que tengan paciencia, pls. No crean que esto es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Les quiero a todos 3 3!**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Siento haberte asustado. es que Jeff tiene que asustar, ¿no? (fangirls, estoy hablando en serio, da mucho miedo). Como yo veo muchas pelis donde mueren gente puedo describir bien un asesinato. Agradezco que te guste mucho el fic 3 :3**


End file.
